The present invention relates to a type of generally known hydraulic multiway valve having a control piston (main piston) that is displaceable against the force of a spring (main spring), by the plunger of a magnet, from its first position (closing position) to its second position (opening position).
In the case of this known valve, a pressure chamber, in which a pump connection terminates, is closed in the one position of the valve piston (closing position), and a consumer chamber with a consumer are opened toward a return flow chamber and a reservoir connection, so that the consumer is relieved from pressure. In the opening position, the consumer connects to the pump connection, and the pressure chamber is closed toward the return flow chamber and the reservoir.
This valve is especially suitable as a servovalve for a hydraulic valve, which is hydraulically operated.
It is an object of the present invention to improve this known valve such that it is suited for a servovalve with a small overall size, and so that is has a positive cover with respect to closing the consumer chamber toward the return flow and opening the consumer chamber toward the pressure chamber.